1. Field of the Invention
Ski Supporting Device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior to the present invention, no light weight, portable support has been available to removably engage a ski to support the latter in a substantially horizontal position where it may be tuned or maintenance work performed thereon.
In the past, the only support for skis to have such work performed thereon were bench mounted clamps.
A major object of the present invention is to provide a pair of portable light weight supports that may be fabricated from standard commercially available materials, that have a simple structure, and may be carried from place to place by a user to removably support a ski in a substantially horizontal position where the ski may be tuned or maintenance or repair work performed thereon.